Those Songs
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Nyanyikan untuk semua yang membenci keberanianmu. Terus berlari. Aku bukan penyanyi yang kau inginkan, melainkan seorang penari. Those Songs. / Slash. T for save. Songfic. DLDR. AU. R&R? Thanks, SS.


Nama Ratu Victoria itu aslinya Alexandra Victoria, tapi karena aku takut dimaki sama orang Inggris karena tanpa izin memakai nama Ratu mereka, jadi aku ubah dikit jadi Alexandria Victoria.

*u*

**Those Songs**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Who Says lyrics © Selena Gomez & The Scene (with some changes)**

**SING lyrics © My Chemical Romance**

**(Lil' bit) Marry You lyrics © Bruno Mars a.k.a Peter Hernandez**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**A lil' bit of shounen-ai touch. Slash myb.**

*u*

**London, UK**

**Kafeteria St. Johannes College**

Aku selalu jadi bahan peloncoan teman-temanku yang lain. Alasannya? Rata-rata, sih, bilangnya: 'Kamu kependekan buat jadi murid kelas 11'.

"Oi, Ciel," panggil salah satu temanku yang 'baik'. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah dia benar-benar baik di depan dan belakang.

"Oh, Sebastian," sahutku.

"Oooi, buntet!" seru salah satu murid sial itu, Joker Kelvin. Kelvins memang paling menyebalkan. Apalagi Joker. Dia paling bebal diapa-apakan juga. Aku harus menerima lemparan kertas lagi.

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

_Hey!_

"Oi, jelek. Berhenti mengganggu teman kami," kata Sebastian Michaelis sambil balik melempar kertas itu.

"Oh, oh! Kerennya! Orang populer sepertimu membela anak kecil jelek sepertinya? Hahaha!" tawa Joker lepas semua. Sebastian melempar batu dari sakunya ke mulut yang terbuka itu.

Semuanya balik tertawa.

_You made me insecure_

_Told me I wasn't good enough _

_But who are you to judge_

"Cari masalah, heh, Michaelis?" ancam Joker sambil berdiri menghadap Sebastian. Sebastian juga ikut berdiri, menatapnya.

"Sebastian, sudah!" kataku.

"Diam, Ciel. Orang seperti dia memang bebal diberi pelajaran apapun, mungkin butuh kubunuh nanti." Sebastian mendorong tubuh Joker dengan jemarinya. Aku menelan ludahku.

Bukan, bukan aku takut. Ya, sebenarnya aku takut, sih. Tapi …

AKU DITATAPI ORANG, SIALAN!

"Sebastian, sudah! Hentikan!" seru Elizabeth Middleford, sepupuku.

"Teman-temanmu sepertinya tak bernyali, Michaelis," ejek Joker.

"Oi, jaga mulutmu, oranye jelek," seru Claude Faustus, salah satu temanku yang 'baik' juga. Beberapa pemain futbol dan basket memang ada yang sayang denganku, dan jangan tanya kenapa. Mereka yang dekat denganku tahu siapa aku, sementara yang lain tidak tahu—boleh kubocorkan? Aku ini putra dari pemegang kekuasaan di sekolah ini, pemilik sekolah, Vincent Phantomhive. Tapi aku mengaku sebagai Ciel Vangsnesses. Seorang dari Skandinavia.

"Oh, oh! Aku dilawan dua orang kuat! Tapi makasih, aku punya keluarga yang lebih kuat dari kalian." Joker memanggil seluruh Kelvins ke belakangnya.

Nah, lho.

"Claude! Sebastian! Hentikan! Aku muak!" seruku.

"Ups, ada janda kalut, tuh. Temani sana, jangan sampai nangis," ejek Joker. Seluruh kafetaria menertawai kami.

"Oi, _guys_!" panggil Claude dan Sebastian.

Oh, oh, sebenar lagi kafeteria akan berubah menjadi ring tinju.

"Jumbo Kelvin? Bah! Pasti dia yang jadi lawan kami semua, 'kan?" ejek Sebastian.

Aku berdiri dari kursi. Kutarik tangan Sebastian dan memarahinya pelan. "Apa-apaan, sih? Dia memang orang gila!"

"Karena dia gila, dia harus diwaraskan. Dia tak tahu siapa kau, 'kan?" Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Sana, balik. Makan. Biar ini kami urusi." Sebastian mendorongku ke arah Elizabeth.

Duh, aku lebih suka saat aku ditumpahi Jell-O.

_When you're the diamond in the rough_

_I'm sure you got some thing_

_You'd like to change about yourself_

"Pulang sekolah, lapangan futbol. Kelvins harus di sana semua. Jika tidak …." Sebastian menggerakkan tangannya seperti memotong lehernya dengan tangan. "_Dag_, banci."

"Kau panggil apa aku tadi?" tanya Joker.

"B-a-n-c-i. Apa kau tuli, Jo-ker? Cuma jadi tertawaan di permainan kartu poker saja sudah gaya," cibir Claude.

"Kau—!" maki Joker tertahan.

"Sudah, Joker. Biarkan saja," Doll Kelvin menahan saudaranya itu.

"Tch!"

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anyone else_

*u*

**Lapangan Futbol**

**3.15 PM**

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

"Waw! Ternyata kalian datang untuk anak kecil itu." Joker Kelvin kembali mengejek.

"Jangan bicara asal kau tentangnya. Dia adik kelas," kata Sebastian.

"Terus? Anak kecil orang Skandinavia yang tak diketahui asal-muasalnya! Ha-ha," tawa Joker.

Aku yang duduk di bangku penonton itu ketar-ketir takut. Alois sedang mengambilkan segelas teh untuk kami berdua. Sementara Elizabeth tak mau ikut, dia tak tahan kalau ada orang yang bertengkar.

"_Hello, pal_," sapa Alois sambil menyerahkan segelas teh padaku.

"_Thanks_," ucapku. Alois menaikkan gelasnya dan menenggaknya sedikit.

"Tahukah kau? Aku juga pernah dibegitukan, lho." Alois memulai pembicaraan.

"Dibegitukan bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"_Come on, honey!_ Kau tak tahu maksudku?" tanya Alois. Aku menggeleng.

"Duh, kau polos sekali. Aku pernah dibegitukan. Dilempar Jell-O, ditumpahi mayones, diberi krim untuk hiasan kue mangkuk, bahkan ditimpa pizza busuk," katanya. Aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku.

"Hah?"

"Iya. Di SMP. Yah …, aku, 'kan, SMP-nya di Kanada." Alois berkata. Aku ber-oh kecil.

"Cih! Beraninya yang besar dulu dikeluarkan!" Alois berteriak. Kulihat ke lapangan. Ujung-ujungnya yang pertama kali Sebastian dan Jumbo Kelvin. Pasti.

"Nanti pasti yang melawan Beast itu Claude," gumam Alois.

"_SUCKER!_" teriak Alois.

"Hus!" kataku sambil menarik tangannya yang sudah mau melempar dengan batu di dekat kami. Kami memang duduk di tempat pemain beristirahat, sebenarnya.

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_Come on!_

"Badanmu itu kalah besar dari mereka, Al!" kataku.

"Bah, tapi mereka memang payah," Alois memeletkan lidahnya, mengejek. Alois Trancy memang akan menjadi Alois Trancy untuk selamanya.

Dia sibuk mengumpat ini-itu sementara aku menenangkannya, hingga ia tak sadar kalau Jumbo sudah babak belur.

"Eh?" gumam kami bersama.

Kapan bertarungnya?

Eh, bukan Jumbo yang babak belur sendiri. Semua Kelvins babak belur.

"Selesai, Tuan. Mereka semua babak belur," Sebastian mendatangi kami yang masih terpana.

"Kapan kalian bertarungnya?" tanya Alois.

"Kamu nggak lihat?" tanya Claude balik. Keduanya menggeleng. Kedua teman itu melirik dan ber-_hi five_ sendiri.

Lalu tertawa.

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the one who hurting_

"Oh, maaf, Tuan Phantomhive," kata Claude. Lalu keduanya tertawa lagi.

"… Tidak ketularan Kelvin, 'kan?" tanya Alois dan aku bersamaan.

"Hahaha! Kau ini, kok lucu sekali," tawa Sebastian.

Aku dan Alois saling bertatap-tatapan. _Naksir, kali._ / _Heh, apaan sih._

"Sudah, ah. Yuk, ke asra—ukh."

Jell-O tertumpah di atas kepalaku lagi.

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

…

…

…

Kelvins.

Lapangan futbolpun menjadi ring tinju.

*u*

**Kamar Ciel & Claude**

**5 PM**

"_Guys, I'm sorry!_ Karena aku, kalian harus menunggu lama!" kataku. Dua kakak kelasku dan Alois yang duduk melingkar di kamarku tersebut menyahut berbarengan, "Tak apa-apa."

"Namanya juga Kelvins, Ciel. Apasih yang tak mereka ejek," tawa Sebastian.

"Dari SMP-nya di sini kan memang begitu. Ya, tidak, Sebastian?" tanya Claude. Meskipun _St. Johannes College_ ini kepunyaan Ayahku—sebenarnya aslinya kakekku, tapi karena sudah meninggal jadi diwariskan—aku tidak disekolahkan di sini. Aku waktu itu diterbangkan ke Norwegia.

"Yo'i. Apalagi Joker," sahut Sebastian.

"Perlindungan mereka ya hanya Jumbo saja. Kalau tak ada makhluk besar satu itu, mereka bukan siapa-siapa," cibir Claude.

"Dan tanpa Joker, mereka hanya sekumpulan makhluk datar. Sebelum Joker masuk Johannes mereka, 'kan, kayak burung diratakan 'gitu," kata Sebastian. Kami tertawa.

"_Anyway_, Ciel. Kau pernah sekolah di Johannes?" tanya Alois.

"Hmm, SD-nya iya. Sampai kelas 4. Lalu pindah ke Norwegia. Baru balik dari sana," jawabku.

"O-oh. Pantas saja kau pucat sekali—adaw! Apa, sih, Claude?" gerutu Alois sambil mengusap lengannya yang dicubit.

"Siapa memangnya yang mengajakmu pindah ke Norwegia?" tanya Sebastian. Kami memang tak memerhatikan kedua sejoli itu jika sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tidak diajak, disuruh tinggal bersama sepupu jauh. Oleh Ayahku," jawabku.

"Ibumu di mana? Cerai?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Kutundukkan wajahku.

"O-oh, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud," Sebastian mengelus pundakku.

"Tak apa-apa," aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "setidaknya aku masih Phantomhive, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya, Tuan Phantomhive."

Dan perjalanan bicara kami berlanjut hingga subuh.

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

*u*

**Keesokan Harinya**

**Kafeteria**

Jell-O kembali mendatangi rambutku. Untung saja tidak benar-benar kena.

"Maaf, Kelvin." Aku menurunkan nampan yang kupakai untuk menghalau serangan Jell-O itu.

"Kau berani denganku, ke-cil? Eh, bukan. Bun-tet?" ledek Joker.

Aku melemparkan sapu tangan yang tadi kupakai untuk mengelap tanganku. "Siapa takut?" tantangku balik.

"Vangsnesses, duduk saja kau. Dia tak cocok dengan orang Utara berpendidikan tinggi," kata Alexandria Victoria, pemain basket perempuan yang duduk di dekatku itu menarik tanganku.

"Oh, oh, jadi Vangsnesses kecil ini berpendidikan tinggi, ya? Memangnya asli darimana kau? Perancis?" tawanya. Ck, ternyata masih saja ada orang Inggris yang menganggap Perancis itu buruk***)**. Yah, penyamaranku memang buruk namanya. Perancis-Skandinavia. Sungguh paduan buruk.

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

"Bukan, Skandinavia. Norwegia, jelek," tawaku, "tahukah kau? Aku punya teman di sana yang juga namanya Kelvin. Dia sepertimu. Siapa namanya? Hmm, Bad Kelvin?" ejekku. Semua yang ada di kafeteria tertawa bersamaku.

"Sayang, aku tak kenal orang Vangsnesses di Johannes ini. Tapi aku kenal satu, bernama Catfish Vangsnesses," tawanya.

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali, tapi aku tak punya kumis, Bad-Kelvin!" ledekku. Joker geram dan meremas kerah seragamku. Ia menarik dasiku dengan tangan lainnya.

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, dasi ini akan membuatmu sesak nafas! Kujamin itu!" ancamnya.

"Uh, aku diberi ultimatum! Tapi tak apalah. Bukankah justru dasi ini," kupegang dasinya balik, "yang akan membuat Bad Kelvin meninggal kejang-kejang di kafeteria sore ini?" ancamku balik.

"Grr!" geramnya sambil membanting tubuhku ke sofa.

"Kamu tidak kenapa-napa?" tanya Victoria padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," jawabku sambil membenarkan dudukku seraya memakan anggur hijau di nampan makananku.

"Sadar fisik sama mental, dong, El. Badanmu kecil, sakit-sakitan pula dulu. Kalau melawan dia yang badannya sebesar apaan dari kamu, sama saja kayak kijang melawan singa. Dia diterkam duluan sebelum pasang kuda-kuda," bisik Elizabeth.

"Bah," aku mengibas tanganku, "Aku sehat sekarang, Lizzy. _I'm alright for now_. T-T-F-N***))**, aku mau ke kamar sebentar. _Dag_," aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Elizabeth dan meninggalkannya ke asrama. Untung habis ini ada rapat guru. Aku bisa tidur seenaknya.

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

*u*

**Kamar Ciel dan Claude**

**6 PM**

"Halo, Phantomhive," sapa Claude, Alois, Victoria, Elizabeth, dan Sebastian yang mengelilingi kasurku.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanyaku bingung. Kuusap-usap mataku sambil memijat sebentar pundakku yang sakit karena bertahan di satu posisi saat tidur.

"_Come on, sweetheart._ Ini ulang tahun Vincent!" kata Elizabeth. Tunggu, tunggu. Mau kucerna dulu sebentar kata-katanya ….

Sekarang tanggal 5 Februari 2011, rapat guru diadakan, permasalahanku dan Joker di kafeteria, aku meninggalkan makan siang untuk tidur …

Tunggu, 5 Februari?

"Astaga, aku lupa!" kataku sambil membulatkan mataku. Kulihat di iTouch-ku yang kutaruh dekat lampu meja di sebelahku. Kubuka kuncinya dan langsung terlihat _alert_ bertuliskan: _Vincent Jr.'s birthday! _

"Makanya, ayo! Kita datangi kamarnya," ajak Victoria, siswi kelas 12 satu-satunya di situ, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk diberikan padanya," kataku lirih.

"Kami sudah punya. Ingat 10 pound yang aku minta beberapa minggu lalu? Itu untuk membeli hadiah ini," Elizabeth menunjukkan sebungkus kado berwarna merah dan sepucuk surat kecil yang diikat dengan benang di pita putih yang mengikat kado tersebut. "Maaf, ya, tidak bilang."

"Baiklah. Tapi … aku ganti baju dulu, ya?" tanyaku. Mereka semua mengangguk.

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru dan _jeans_ hitam beserta _sneaker_ hitam. Ya, aku tahu itu sama sekali tak cocok dibandingkan pantofel. Tapi aku benci pantofel.

"Lizzy," panggilku.

"Apa?" sahut Elizabeth yang masih berseringai sambil memegang kado tersebut.

"Kau beli apa memangnya?" tanyaku.

"Bukan aku sih yang membeli, tapi dia," Elizabeth menunjuk-nunjuk manusia pirang di sebelahku—Alois.

"Nanti kau tahu," Alois mengerlingkan matanya padaku. Berapa kali kubilang aku bukan _gay_, Alois?

"Berhenti mengerling padaku, Alois," gumamku sambil membuka pintu kamar Vincent yang ditinggali bersama Sebastian itu. Saat aku sudah mau memutar kenop, Sebastian berbisik: "Kamu saja yang masuk, rayu dulu abangmu. Baru kami masuk, hihi."

Aku mau protes, tapi bagaimana lagi. Yang Phantomhive di sini hanya aku.

"Hai, Kakak!" kataku sambil memeluk tubuh Vincent.

"Hei, kau. Tumben datang, kenapa?" tanya Vincent.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kangen saja." Aku menjawab.

"Maaf, ya, jarang berkumpul denganmu. Ayah memintaku untuk memberi usul tentang hal yang akan menarik konsumen. Tapi tidak boleh simpel. Jadi aku menghabiskan banyak hari bersuntuk-suntuk di depan _laptop_. Maaf, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, kok, Kak." Aku tersenyum balik, "Kok kamu senyumnya kayak baru ditonjok, sih? Jelek, ah!" gelakku. Ia juga ikut tertawa. Pada saat itu juga …

"_Sweet seventeen, bro_'!" seru semua yang tadi menyuruhku untuk masuk sendiri.

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun ketujuh belas, Kakakku sayang!" kataku sambil memeluknya erat. Ia masih terbengong-bengong terhadap semuanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau gitu kenapa aku harus melankolis depan kamu, Ciel? Sialan!" Dia mencubiti pipiku.

"Aduh, aduh! Kakaaak! Sakiit!" seruku sambil balik mencubitnya. Kawanku yang berdiri di belakang tertawa.

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

*u*

Aku terpana dengan hadiah yang diberikan Alois pada Vincent.

"Siapa yang melukisnya?" tanya Vincent. Hadiah tersebut merupakan sebuah lukisan keluargaku. Lengkap dengan peliharaanku, Sebastian, yang sudah meninggal dimakan usia. Ditambah _butler_ yang mengurus keluargaku, Tanaka. Lengkap sekali.

"Aku. Sebastian-_mu_ itu diberitahu Lizzy, Tanakanya juga." Alois menjawab.

"Terus, uang yang kuberikan itu dikemanakan?" tanyaku.

"Untuk beli kanvas sama catnya. Kebetulan habis," jawab Alois. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kamu ini bintang jatuh dari langit atau bagaimana, sih," gumamku.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih, ya!" kata Vincent dari belakang punggungku. "Dengan ini aku bisa mencubiti pipi adikku yang seperti pudingnya Agni," Vincent mencubiti pipiku lagi. Agni itu koki kafeteria Johannes yang kebetulan orang India. Makanannya enak, lho.

"Duh, Kak, nanti pipiku kempis, lho," kataku sambil menghindar. Kakakku satu ini memang paling senang saat punya adik sepertiku. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya biru terang, jauh denganku yang memiliki rambut kelabu pekat dan mata biru tua. Dan dia sangat—oh, lebih dari sangat—tampan. Sementara aku, dia merasa aku ini harusnya adik perempuan. Hanya salah melahirkan.

Ck.

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

*u*

**Kafeteria**

**8 PM**

Makan malam tiba. Aku mengambil nasi kari sesuai menu yang ditawarkan malam ini.

"Ciel!" panggil Elizabeth sambil melambaikan tangannya ke suatu meja yang lumayan besar. Kuikuti gerakan tangannya yang mengajakku untuk ikut. Vincent juga di sana, menepuk-nepuk sofa yang kosong melompong di sebelahnya.

"Pipimu kenyal," Vincent mulai mencubitiku lagi.

"Ih, memangnya yang kamu tidak," kataku sambil mencubiti pipinya balik. Dia menggigit pipinya hingga tak ada pipi yang bisa kucubit. Aku merengut.

"Yaah, kok bonekanya bisa gerak sih." Vincent terlihat kesal. Aku terkikik kecil.

"Iya dong. Kan boneka canggih, keluaran Funtom Corporation," tawaku. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku selama aku mengunyah kari yang lumayan pedas tersebut.

"Eh, pemilik sekolah ada juga. Ikut klub kesucian, ha?" ledek Kelvin satu itu lagi. Aku langsung menelan nasiku utuh-utuh dan meminum air putihku. _Cari masalah_.

"Kenapa, memangnya? Toh aku memang religius. Daripada kau, sudah diangkat oleh keluarga kaya masih saja belagu," ledek Vincent balik. Ia merangkul leherku dan menarikku ke dekatnya. Aku tahu maksudnya.

"Hei, kau penyuka sesama jenis? Ckck, dia pasti makanan enak untukmu." Joker kembali meledek.

Kudengar gemeretak gigi Vincent sudah berbunyi. Oh, oh, bel kebakaran berbunyi.

"Kenapa, tak berani menjawab karena ada pacarmu?" ledek Joker lagi.

"Kelvin. Satu, Vincent ini sepupu jauhku. Dua, dia dan aku bukan sepasang kekasih. Tiga, kami normal." Aku menjawab untuk Vincent sembari menginjak kakinya.

"Sepupu jauh terus. Ckck, malangnya kau." Joker dan kawan-kawannya itu pergi dari hadapan kami. Aku sudah seperti udang rebus pasti.

_Who says you're not star potential_

_Who says you're not presidential_

_Who says you can't be in movies_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

*u*

**Lab Anatomi**

**9.30 AM**

_Who says you don't pass the test_

_Who says you can't be the best_

_Who said, who said_

_Won't you tell me who said that_

_Yeah, who said?_

Doll Kelvin, kenapa kamu harus masuk timku.

"Demi Tuhan, jika kau menggangguku, aku akan melemparkan air panas ini ke tubuhmu hingga terbakar sampai stadium tiga," ancamku sambil menunjuk segelas besar air panas.

"Tak akan. Yang usil itu Joker." Doll berkata. Aku ingin tertawa sebenarnya.

"Ingat baik-baik kata-kataku tadi." Aku memutar tubuh dan berjalan ke belakang, ke meja yang ditempati tim Anatomi yang kuketuai.

_Who says_

_Who says you're not perfect_

_Who says you're not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

Benar! Doll sama sekali beda. Dia tak berteriak seperti Joker. Untung, sih. Jadi aku bisa tetap fokus.

"Silahkan keluar lab. Nilai akan diberikan minggu depan. Terima kasih," kata Sir Aberline. Aku keluar sambil melepas jas lab dan menaruhnya di lokerku. Tiba-tiba Doll mendatangiku. Kubanting pintu lokerku dan menatapnya kesal.

"Apa?" tanyaku, ketus. "Kalau mau bicara, cepat. Aku dikejar waktu."

"Umm … aku mau minta maaf dengan kelakuan Joker." Doll berujar. Aku tertawa sinis.

"Memang dia bisa meminta maaf? Kurasa tidak. _So it doesn't matter for me_," sahutku sambil meninggalkannya.

Jujur saja, Doll itu memang satu-satunya yang paling datar. Dia jarang ikut Joker jika diajak menggoda ini-itu dan hanya berdiri di belakang. Tapi pasti dia ingin mengangkat nama Kelvin ke atas lagi.

Sungguh, Doll, aku butuh Joker yang berbicara seperti itu.

_Trust me_

_That's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty_

_Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

*u*

**Sorenya**

**3.30 PM**

Sekolahku memang mengadakan pagelaran seni. Aku dengar isu-isu kecil kalau tim futbol pria dan seperempat dari masing-masing tim basket wanita-pria mau tampil di depan panggung. Lumayan besar, sih. Jadi cukup untuk menampung mereka.

Tentu saja, mencakup Victoria, Vincent, Sebastian, dan Claude.

Saat itu sudah saatnya mereka naik panggung. Aku tak tahu apa yang mau mereka tampilkan. Sepertinya, sih, mereka akan menyanyi. Ada mikrofon menggantung di depan mulut mereka.

"Sore, St. Johannes High," sapa Sebastian yang berdiri di depan dengan Claude di sampingnya. Entah kenapa, kalau saja, kalaau saja, Claude itu bernama Claudia, aku yakin mereka akan menyanyikan lagu Broadway. Akupun tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Alois. Aku menggeleng. Kutatap lagi panggung itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kami dari tim futbol pria dan tim basket wanita-pria. Di sini kami akan menampilkan suatu lagu yang sudah kami latih berkali-kali." Claude melanjutkan. Vincent di belakangnya menggandeng tangan Victoria dan kedepan, menggantikan Claude dan Sebastian yang mundur.

"Yang kami dedikasikan untuk …," mereka menggantungkan ucapannya, "Ciel Phatnomhive, adikku dan salah satu putra pemilik sekolah ini."

Aku tercekat.

Sungguh, kenapa harus membuka identitasku? Semua mata, 'kan, jadi tertuju padaku! Aku hanya bisa cengengesan. Sebelum aku mulai melepas kepalan tangannya, musik keburu mulai. Huh.

Tapi lagu ini mengagetkanku. Kok mereka tahu lagu yang paling sering kumainkan di iTouch-ku? Apa Claude mengambilnya saat aku tidur dan melatihnya?

_Sing it out_

_Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it out_

_Girl, you've need to know what tomorrow needs_

_For everytime that they want to count you out_

_Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

Astaga. Lagu ini 'kan …

"Ini lagu kesukaanmu, 'kan, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth. Aku yang ternganga dengan tangan menutupi mulutku itu mengangguk. Lagu ini satu-satunya lagu yang membuatku semangat untuk melawan semua halangan di sini.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it 'till you nuts_

_Sing it out to the one that hate guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone you left behind_

_Sing it out, sing it out_

Kalau bukan pekerjaan Claude, pasti pekerjaan Vincent. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dari saku jas seragamku. Kuambil dan kuterima telefon yang ada tanpa melihat namanya.

"Vangsnesses," sapaku.

"Jangan begitu, Nak. Ini Ayah," kata ayahku di seberang sana. Sontak wajahku sumringah.

"Ayah! Ayah di mana?" tanyaku.

"Di seberangmu." Aku ternganga lagi. Kutatap bangku di seberangku. Tepat di bangku bernomor sama di seberangku itu ayahku duduk dengan ponsel di tangannya. Aku melambai kecil.

"Lagu ini bagus. Teman-temanmu baik. Selamat, ya, Ciel." Ayahku tersenyum dan menutup sambungan telefonnya. Aku tersenyum.

_Sing it out_

_Boy, they're gonna sell what tomorrow means_

_Sing it out_

_Girl, before they kill what tomorrow brings_

Seorang panitia pagelaran seni mendekati kursiku dan memintaku untuk pindah. Aku bingung.

_You've need to, make a choice if the music drowns you out_

_Raise your voice every single time they try and shut up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

Aku dipersilahkan duduk di satu bangku kosong di sebelah ayahku, Vincent Phantomhive, Sr.

Sedikit uban mencuat dari rambut kelabu pekatnya. Namun itu tak membuatnya tersenyum bangga padaku. "Kamu sudah dua tahun menyamar dan tertimpa masalah ini-itu. Kamu kuat."

"Karena Vincent dan lagu ini aku kuat, Yah." Aku balik tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it 'till you nuts_

_Sing it for the ones that hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Tangan Ayahku melingkupi dinginnya udara yang masuk dari ventilasi di belakang kami. Aku memegang tangannya yang putih yang melingkupi tubuh kecilku.

Aku menyayangi Phantomhive satu ini.

_Cleaned-up, corporation progress_

_Dying in the process_

_Children that can talk about it_

_Living on the webways_

_People moving sideways_

_Sell it 'till your last days_

_Buy yourself the motivation_

_Generation nothing_

_Nothing but a dead scene_

_Product of a white dream_

_I am not the singer you wanted but a dancer_

_I refuse to answer, talk about the past, Sir_

_Wrote it for the ones that want to get away_

Tiga lirik terakhir merupakan lirik yang sering kuingat jika diledek Joker. Aku bukan penyanyi yang kau inginkan melainkan penari / Aku menolak untuk menjawab, bicara tentang masa lalu, Tuan / Tuliskan untuk orang-orang yang ingin pergi.

Mereka ingin pergi. Mereka ingin aku menjawab. Mereka ingin masa depan. Mereka ingin penyanyi.

_Keep running_

Satu ini. Terus berlari.

Tapi aku tentu tak kabur. Aku kabur dari kenyataan bahwa aku ini Phantomhive. Vangsnesses, _remember_?

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

_Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_

_Sing it from the heart_

_Sing it 'till you nuts_

_Sing it for the ones that hate your guts_

_Sing it for the deaf_

_Sing it for the blind_

_Sing about everyone that you left behind_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Nyanyikan untuk Dunia / Nyanyikan untuk orang-orang yang membenci keberanianmu.

Dua hal itu mungkin tak kucapai karena aku susah tampil. Tapi intinya—aku sudah menyatakan perang dengan Joker Kelvin.

Aku sudah melawan mereka yang membenci keberanianku.

_You've got to see what tomorrow brings_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_Boy, you've got to be what tomorrow needs_

_Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Aku langsung kabur ke belakang panggung.

Kulihat sekelompok anak-anak itu menatapku yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Vincent mendatangiku dan langsung memelukku.

"Ya Tuhan, Vincent. Kamu ngapain?" tanyaku setelah ia berhasil meremukkan tubuhku.

"Menyatakan siapa dirimu. Dan apa dirimu." Ia menjawab sambil menjawil hidung mungilku.

Victoria yang ada di belakang Vincent langsung mengacak-acak rambutku. Rambut _brunette_-nya yang acak-acakan karena menari dan berlari-lari sana sini itu menggelitik hidungku.

Kulihat dua orang yang tadi membuat _opening_ sialan bersama dua orang di dekatku ini. Sebastian dan Claude.

Mereka berjalan mendekatiku dengan handuk yang tergantung di leher mereka. Pemuda berkacamata yang menjadi incaran Alois itu berjongkok di depanku, membuatnya lebih pendek dariku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seperti _streetdancer _yang meminta _high five_ dengan kawannya. Kusahut itu dan menepuk punggungnya yang begitu besar untuk membunuhku suatu saat.

Kulihat Sebastian yang menatap mataku. Orb merahnya terlihat senang. Kupeluk dia sesaat.

Aku salah tingkah. Tapi kenapa?

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa mulutku katakan, tapi lidahku sudah seperti ikan yang dilempar keluar air. Megap-megap, ingin bicara lagi.

Sebastian berlutut di depanku. "Tentu, Tuan Phantomhive." Ia tersenyum. Bukan, menyeringai.

"Kenapa … kamu menyeringai? Mengerikan," gumamku.

"Karena …," ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Kawan-kawannya yang tadi mengiringinya menyanyi sudah tak ada.

"Aku mencintaimu," ia melanjutkan. Aku tercekat. Terdiam. Mematung. Mencerna yang ia katakan perhuruf.

Kulihat ia bertumpu pada satu lutut—satu kakinya diangkat. Mendekati wajahku.

_Cup._

Bibirnya menempel di bibirku sekarang. Bersama alunan nyanyian _love song _yang dinyanyikan temanku di depan sana.

Kepalaku pening. Pusing. Susah berpikir. Tapi aku tak mau melepaskan bibirnya dariku.

Ia melepaskannya dan menunduk, menempelkan ubun-ubunnya di daguku. Tak lama ia kembali mendongak dan menatapku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel Vangsnesses," katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Tentu bukan. Aku mencintai Ciel Phantomhive."

Aku kembali mematung. Hanya mataku yang bergerak. Tangan dan kakiku membeku.

Aku bingung apa respon untuknya.

Aku bersimpuh dengan lututku di depannya. Kuraih tanganku dan mengelus wajahnya sebentar. Kupeluk tubuhnya.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_

_No one will know,_

_Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron,_

_And it's on girl._

Penggalan lirik yang kudengar dari suara adik kelasku di depan.

"Terima kasih, ya." Aku tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku bukan _gay_." Aku mengerlingkan mataku. Lalu aku tertawa sendiri. "Tidak. Aku juga mencintaimu."

*u*

**The End**

*u*

***) Perancis sama Inggris tuh sempat perang gitu lama. Sampe sekarang kalau rata-rata orang tau musuh abadi Inggris itu Jerman, itu salah. Musuh abadinya justru Perancis. Coba liat Inggris, yang bisa bahasa Perancis 3%-an **_**meureun**_**. Perancis juga sama, yang bisa bahasa Inggris cuma 3%-an. Yang Perancis saya yakin soalnya guru CCF ada yang gitu. Bisa Sunda, Indo, Perancis, tapi gabisa Inggris. Makanya saya bingung kok Ciel namanya bahasa Perancis tapi orang Inggris (_ _)a**

***)) Ta-ta for now. Bahasa Guido ;) Coba aja tonton Bones s6xe3. The Maggots kalau gak salah judulnya. **

*u*

If Ayashi Dina read this: Din, gue inget rikues lu itu shounen-ai, bukan slash. Jadi ini bukan buat lo HAHA B-)

Terusterus aku gatau ini slash atau bukan. Soalnya cuma dikit romance di ujungnya.

Intinyamah ini fic lebih ke Friendship. Habisnya saya keingetan zaman setahun lalu, kelas saya yang lebih rapi tapi kacau daripada kelas saya sekarang. Saya jadi bulan-bulanan gitu.

Gatau kenapa -_- Mungkin gara-gara naksir kaliya *yah mulai

Terus si Alois ini ceritanya naksir Claude (meskipun gue gak terima, heheu).

(NB: Kalau mau baca fic ini dengan lagu, saya saranin lagu Get It Right-nya Lea Michele. Kalau gadapet, cari aja Glee ;) Lagunya hurt gitu, kesedihan Rachel gara-gara Quinn bilang dia balik sama Finn. Jadi cocok banget buat ini. Gatau sih. Kalau saya sih enak banget, pas.)

TTFN GUYS =) Meet ya next fic!

May I ask for some review?

Thanks! **SS**.


End file.
